


evening

by deep_doot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I honestly dont know what this is, IM SORRY TOORU KING OF MY HEART, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but - Freeform, but its kinda all over the place, good feeling iwaoi, happy iwachan, i love these two so much, its a drabble. it is that, its iwaoi, its some good shit, like what IS THIS, spacey iwachan, what a set of tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble thats all over the place but its iwaoi. <br/>like when i say all over the place, i mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laconicGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/gifts).



> so this is some iwaoi that i wrote as an EXTREMELY LATE birthday?? present for my best bro in the entire world. LOVE YOU KID!! STAY STRONG AND PREVAIL THROUGH HELL!! also enjoy this!!

Iwazumi Hajime had a good life. Nothing really had a bad impact on him, he was just good 'ol Hajime. He was best friends with Oikawa Tooru, and they saw though most of life together. Now when that annoying aura of Tooru flew into his mind, the only thing the boy could do was blush. 

Tooru Oikawa... He was such an interesting person. Hajime's only friend to be honest. Sure Hajime had the rest of the team, but Oikawa was there at his side for so many years. (not an exaggeration complete 100% truth) He was an interesting person, that Tooru. Such a lady killer, a volleyball STAR, but he began to be rather timid around Hajime's manly glow, than his usual slap on the back "Iwa-chan!" Tooru. 

Hajime had noticed any slight change in the winds that were Oikawa, he was avoiding Hajime, and not going after girls or the court to avoid him. He was going either to the store or to his apartment (hajime's perfect detective skills). One day after the other and soon it was getting on Hajime's nerves. He HAD to know why Tooru was avoiding him, so he went to his home.

It was a rather dreary day to knock on someone's door and ask for an answer, but it didn't kick Hajime off of his path one bit. He hesitated before knocking, rather forcefully, on Tooru's door. A few seconds passed by, before Hajime heard Oikawa's voice. 

"Coming!" he called, almost inaudible under the door and the rain. 

Hajime stood uncomfortably as he waited to face his friend. He watched right ahead as Tooru opened the door. "Tooru." He stated, waiting for a bubbly greeting.   
"Iwa-chan..." Tooru answered, his voice shaky. 

They stared at each other for a good moment or two before Oikawa made any movement to do anything. He was so unlike himself currently, that he was almost like another person. What the hell happened to him!? 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working down at the marina today." Tooru asked, avoiding each glance Hajime shot his way. 

"Took the day off. So I figured I would visit you." 

"That's kinda silly, Iwa." 

Hajime crossed his arms. "Can I come in?" The rain outside started to get harder, and the winds started to kick up. "It's kinda a mess out here," he turned halfway to look back at the disaster that was taking place. 

Tooru nodded, reaching out to grab Hajime's arm, but stopped halfway. "Come in," 

"Thanks." 

As Hajime entered into his apartment, he noticed boxes here and there. Pictures and furniture was being packed up. But it was clearly just beginning as furniture and things were still strewn about in the rooms. 

"What is going on?" Hajime slipped his shoes off, setting them near the door. "Are you moving or something?" 

Tooru had stopped walking, his head was hung, and he looked upset. Really upset. "I-I was going to tell you sooner... but..." he rubbed his eyes. "It just happened so fast, and it put off everything for college and.. .and-" 

Hajime stepped up, kinda feeling bad for asking. But then again, he was confused as fuck, and had no idea what the hell was happening. What happened so fast? What put off his plans for college?? 

"Tooru, what is going on?" he asked again, this time with bits of worry and remorse sprinkled in. 

Tooru leaned against the wall, wiping his eyes dry of tears. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Hajime. I do feel really bad. You're my best friend, and you have a right to know." He took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair. "I have to go move back in with my mom, she got into a car accident." 

Hajime's eyes widened, and he stiffened. "Is she okay? Can I help?" 

"She's alright.. she just lost one of her legs, and I have to move back home and help her get around, since we can't really afford an in home nurse, from all of the bills we had to pay." Tooru patted his right leg, his eyes observing the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just didn't want to worry you." 

Iwaizumi shook his head, resting a hand on Tooru's shoulder. "It will be okay, and she's lucky to have you to help. I just wish there was some way I could help, is all." 

Tooru smiled softly, nodding his head. "You're too nice, Hajime. But all you can really do is visit sometimes, I haven't really gotten everything taken care of yet, but if a problem arises," he turned to face him. "You'll be the first person I call." 

"I'm only nice when I want to be." Hajime bit his lip, glancing away. "But if there's anything I can do to help I would like to."

Hajime stared at the wall for a moment or two, waiting for Tooru to say something else, but he never did. They stood in silence for a solid two minutes, staring off in opposite directions. The rain pelted the windows in the kitchen, and thunder struck overhead. It was such a dreary day. 

"Why don't I just go in and we can have something to eat." Tooru finally said something, replacing the frown on his face with a smile. He seemed like he was a little bit relieved. "We can sit down on the couch and watch some movies, if you want." 

"As long as we don't marathon _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_ all night, I'll be alright." 

Tooru pouted. "But Iwa-chan! Those are my favorites!" he whined, acting childish. "I promise I'll sit through a _Godzilla_ movie with you. But not the one with the giant moth thing, that one kinda grosses me out-" 

"That's Mothra." 

"Yeah, that thing." Tooru shrugged. He walked off from Hajime's side, starting off towards the kitchen. "I'm not sure what I have in here, but I'll see what I can do for you." his voice trailed over to Hajime's senses from the echo in the hallway. 

Iwaizumi briskly took off after him, feeling unsure about everything that he had just heard. Something churned in his stomach that was indescribable, almost like it was the first time he had felt this. Attempt after attempt, he tried to forget the feeling inside... yet he just _couldn't_. 

"Hajime?" 

Oikawa was staring at him, a mixed expression of worry and confusion splat on his face. "Are you okay? I was just asking if mac 'n cheese was okay." 

"Oh, yeah." Hajime shook himself from his trance, getting lost in Tooru's eyes instead. What was going on with him?? "Mac 'n cheese is fine. Whatever you want is okay with me." he replied, resting up against the wall, crossing his arms. 

Tooru pulled out the box of oven-bake macaroni and cheese from his freezer, preheating the oven for it. A few times while opening the box and positioning the aluminum tray on a baking sheet, he glanced at Hajime, striving to read his strange expression. He wanted to help, but he was unsure of what he could do. Maybe starting up a conversation would help. 

"Did you hear about where Kunimi went?" Tooru asked, waiting somewhat patiently for a response. 

He didn't get one as soon as he hoped, so he continued.

"I heard he was going off to see his family in the mountains, and he won't be around for a week. He said that he was going to bring something back for the team. I'll be excited to see him then." 

Hajime still didn't respond, still stuck in his funk, and Tooru could notice. 

"Hey!" Tooru picked up an oven mitt, throwing it at Hajime. "You're not listening to me! What's going on with you?" 

Iwaizumi blinked, looking at the oven mitt on the floor. "I'm sorry, I just keep spacing out. I have a lot on my mind," he trailed off, noticing how Oikawa's expression was souring. "Because... because of work. I have a double shift coming up later this week." 

"That's not why you're upset." Tooru frowned, flicking his gaze away. "Is it what I told you? I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just..." 

"Just what?" 

Oikawa sighed. "I just didn't want to lie to you anymore. I'm tired of keeping things from you that I know should be said. It's not fair to you, and I feel really bad about it." 

Hajime took a deep breath, stepping over next to Tooru. "Tooru, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. It's probably fifty times worse on you than anything, and I just want to be there to help you along the way. It's not fair to you to bear the entire load." he mingled with Oikawa's gaze again, setting a wall up before getting lost again in his eyes. "Sure you have your family to help, but I want to." 

Tooru nodded, smiling softly. "Let's get through today, first." he leant down, gently pecking Hajime's cheek. Tooru pulled away, responding the the preheated oven. "Everything will be okay."

\----

After dinner and a movie marathon, switching between sci-fi and _Godzilla_ for hours, the two had retired to Tooru's sofa, sharing a blanket and quietly sharing conversation during each movie. Hajime was finishing the rest of _Star Trek: Wrath of Khan_ , when he realized Oikawa was fast asleep beside him. 

Tooru's head was rested on top of Hajime's thigh, and he looked so peaceful asleep. His brown, curly hair was scattered over his eyes, and Hajime just pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, hoping he was comfortable. 

Hajime didn't know what time it was, but he was glad he was spending it with Tooru. Soon enough, he turned the television off, and started to fade off into sleep while looking over the messages on his phone. He set his phone down, and rested back into the sofa's cushions. 

He wanted to be with Tooru, he wanted to help Tooru. Feeling Tooru breathing and living next to him meant the world to him, even though it's been like this since they were kids. Something was always there, yet he never knew how to deal with it until now. Hajime rested his arm around Tooru's shoulders, a wave of serenity washing over himself. 

They could be happy together. Through thick and thin, they could do it. Just Tooru, Hajime, and the future.

**Author's Note:**

> hhaha if you made it to this note then you gotta really wanna know what the fuck happened in this drabble. i honestly dont know either but hey, its iwaoi. good ol iwaoi. love that shit to the grave. (ok its like 3 am and i need to sleep)
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! ♥


End file.
